


Woman Down

by jenndubya



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, Fanvids, Feminist Themes, Gen, Misogyny, Physical Abuse, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how far we come as a society, misogyny is still a thing that exists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woman Down

**Author's Note:**

> TWO different versions!  
> The alternate cut was made after the penultimate episode of Samurai threw a bunch of unfortunate implications at us regarding Lauren. Implications that made Charlie's own unfortunate implications look pretty tame.  
> And I didn't really feel the Udonna section was _actually_ misogynistic, so it got cut.

 

Original:

Alternate Cut:


End file.
